


Everything is Full of Gods

by maren



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/pseuds/maren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina has a keen sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Full of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Femslash Unporn Battle.
> 
> Prompt: Scent

She can scent the lingering sickly sweet smell of dark things under Cordelia's skin.

It draws her, repels her, a back and forth that makes her a little dizzy and more than a little confused. It makes her wish she'd never met these people, these things, but now she's a thing too and she can't blame them for that. They've saved her, saved her family _from_ her, so Nina finds herself sticking around.

Finds herself coming around even more once Cordy wakes up from the coma that no one will explain to her. Well, until the night she and Cordy are sharing a bottle of wine in her new apartment, three days before the full moon and Nina's feeling sorry for herself. She lets Cordy comb her hair with those long fingers and she talks about what it's like to be intimately in touch with her animus and maybe, maybe she cries a little too. And then Cordy is setting down her glass, pulling away and looking at Nina with a look that somehow manages to be equal parts exasperation and empathy.

Nina hears the whole story then, or as much of it as she thinks Cordy's ever going to say out loud. It doesn't explain nearly enough, but at least Nina knows where the scent of decay comes from now.

She doesn't think Cordy knows it's still there, traces, but there. Nina's not the one who's going to tell her. She knows what it's like to be a freak, realizes what it's like to hate a part of yourself you have no power to change.

She's not even sure she would want it to change.

The more time they spend together, the more Nina realizes how much she loves the way that Cordelia smells.


End file.
